


Studying at Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin's night goes nothing like he expected.  He went from studying alone to making love to his best friend in the matter of minutes.  (WARNING: There is some smut, so be warned!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone who apparently liked my last drabble! Just another warning, don't read this is you don't like "mature content". There is some smut, so just a heads up!

“Hey, Dick!” Wally ran into the room, slamming into his best friend. The two crashed onto the cold linoleum floor. “It’s late. Why are you up? Well, since you’re up anyway, I was thinking…”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dick muttered, pushing the orange-haired male off him. “Let me study in peace for once!” Frowning, Wally sighed. He pulled the book out of Dick’s hands tossing it aside.

“You don’t need to study, man. You’re the smartest guy I know!” he smirked, leaning closer. “Want to do something more interesting with me?” Dick shook his head.

“Fuck off, dude.” Wally rolled his eyes. Stretching out his hand, he pulled his friend’s shirt up. “Hey! Wally!”

“Shut up and- Ow!” Wally fell to the side, groaning. “What the hell, Rob?” Dick turned around, picking his book back up. Sitting back down on his bed, he opened it up, continuing to read.

“I told you to fuck off.” Leaping onto the angry boy, Wally pinned him down to the bed. “Get the hell off me! Hey!”

“You’re so rude to your best friend,” he smiled. Dick gasped, feeling Wally’s hot breath on his neck. “You know better than that.”

“Shut up and move, Wally!” The speedster brought himself closer again, finally making contact. “Wally!” The next thing Dick knew, Wally’s tongue was pressing against his teeth, desperately begging for an entrance. Fuck it, he thought, allowing his friend’s tongue to slip in. The feeling made Dick’s head spin. Both were breathless as they pulled apart. Wally leaned forward, searching for another kiss. Dick obliged, uneasy at first. Pulling the dark-haired boy’s shirt up yet again, Wally felt guilty, yet satisfied at the same time. Running a finger along his exposed body, he laughed.

“Oh, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this,” he panted. He slid his cold hand into the Boy Wonder’s pants, earning a quiet moan. “Admit it. You’re loving this.”

“S-Shut up…” me muttered. “Dirty pervert.” Wally chuckled, pulling the younger boy’s pants down. He was just about to begin when a sudden voice startled him from his thoughts.

“Robin? Wally? Are you guys in here?” Wally barely had time to look up before Megan flung open the door. Standing behind her was the rest of The Team, craning their necks to see what was going on. Oh shit… Garfield jumped back, covering his eyes.

“Oh my god…” Bumblebee looked away, trying not to laugh. “I never knew you two would be the type to- You know… I thought Robin said he was studying!” Wally looked at Dick, who lay below him, blushing madly.

“Get the fuck out.” He ordered. The others obliged. Megan closed the door behind them.

“Maybe try locking the door next time!” she reminded them. “And maybe give us a warning too!”

“There won’t be a next time!” Dick swore, sitting up. Wally pushed him back down, hugging him tightly.

“Why deny your obvious pleasure, dude?” he laughed, seeing Dick blush harder. “Trust me,” he chuckled. “You’ll like it a lot more when I actually fuck you.” Throwing off his shirt, he pulled the other boy closer. “Whaddya say?”

“Hell no.” Rolling his eyes at the blunt reply, Wally sighed. “You’re doing it anyway, aren’t you?” Dick muttered. Wally smiled.

“You know me too well.” Tossing the rest of his clothes onto the floor, he glanced at the boy under him. Wetting a finger, he pushed it inside of him.

“Aaah! Wally!” Wally continued, quickening his pace. “Don’t- Fuck…” Throwing his head back, Robin moaned. Looking up, he could see the lust in his friend’s eyes.

“Dick, can I…” The other boy nodded, gasping. Sliding into his friend, Wally groaned, moving slowly at first. Robin moaned, tightening his grip on the bedsheets.

“Nngh… Wally!” The two breathed heavily as Wally thrust harder. Dick cried out, arching his back. Wally collapsed onto him, panting. The door crashed open again before they could catch their breaths. Connor and Megan stood, evil glints in their eyes. They looked pissed.

“Would you two shut the fuck up? It’s midnight, and I’m trying to sleep!” Connor yelled. Megan glared at them.

“Gar’s right next door, you know! He can hear literally everything you two do! That could scar I young boy like him, you know!” Slamming the door, Megan and Connor left.

“What a turn-off,” Wally sighed. “Which one of them do you think is gonna murder us first?” Dick shrugged.

“Can I go back to studying now? I’ve got a fucking exam tomorrow.” Wally laughed.

“Go ahead, man. But I’m staying here with you.”


End file.
